


Cartas y respuestas

by aribakemono



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Ni siquiera sé si te enviaré esto, pero lo necesito.





	Cartas y respuestas

**Author's Note:**

> escrito hace muchos años

_Ni siquiera sé si te enviaré esto, pero lo necesito. Escribirte, quiero decir. Sabes que no he dejado de pensar en ti, no hace falta que te lo diga. Pero últimamente…_

_Dudo que te hayas enterado, aunque no creo que te coja por sorpresa: pronto me tocará a mí._

_Tú ya sabes lo que opino de todo esto. Sabes que por Corea me prestaría a ser un esclavo a las órdenes del país, sabes que no me importaría marchar a la guerra si es necesario, y sabes también que el servicio militar siempre me ha parecido adecuado, porque nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar._

_Y sin embargo, YoungWoon, sin embargo._

_Desde que te fuiste no puedo evitar odiarlo tanto. Tanto. Tantísimo, que mis principios y mi orgullo por la nación se tambalean como gelatina. No puedo no pensar en que el país al que pronto juraré proteger me ha arrebatado lo que yo más quiero. Por dos años eternos. Sin preguntar antes, sin pedir permiso. Sin recompensa. Solo me devolverá a un Kim YoungWoon que quizás ya no conozca porque son setecientos treinta días sin verte.  
Setecientos treinta días que es probable que se conviertan en más porque_ pronto me tocará a mí.

_Y tengo miedo, ¿sabes? Te parecerá infantil, o ñoño incluso, pero estoy aterrorizado. De que cuando vuelva tú no seas tú, y yo no sea yo, y nada vuelva a ser lo mismo. Que cuando nos volvamos a ver sin el ejército de por medio, se vayan los otros y a Super Junior le queden agujeros de bala y termine muriendo, desangrándose lenta y dolorosamente. De que yo me vaya y nadie me recuerde, ni siquiera tú, y hayan olvidado por qué formo parte del grupo, o por qué soy líder. O que lo haya olvidado yo mismo._

_Pánico. En serio._

_Ah… Siento que te estoy molestando con mis problemas, cuando estás en una situación peor, mucho peor que yo. Perdóname. Tú… tú eres en el único que pienso cuando necesito ayuda. Lo siento, de verdad. No te quepa duda de que antes de enviarte esta carta, dudaré mil y una vez en hacerlo._

  
Park JungSoo.

_P.D: Lo peor de todo es que no sé si el traje de militar me sentará bien, KangIn. ¿Podrán hacérmelo de un color más bonito? ¿Me lo puedes averiguar?_

Kim YoungWoon ha leído y releído tantas veces aquella carta de letra temblorosa que la tinta empezaba a emborronarse bajo sus dedos. La leía de día cuando tenía un rato libre, y la leía de noche, gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Casi podía recitar cada frase como si fuera el verso del más triste de los poemas.

Le echa tanto de menos, Dios mío. Tanto que a veces despierta con un «JungSoo» débil entre los labios y la sensación de tener un cuerpo calentito a su lado, abrazándole. Pero cuando abre los ojos la realidad es bien distinta, y lo único que le mantiene cuerdo es el hecho de que ya queda un día menos y las risas mañaneras de los compañeros que al fin se ha ganado.

Desde que recibió la carta no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sean él y su carta. La rememora palabra a palabra, letra a letra, y se siente como una mierda. Por no poder hacer nada, porque no quiere que su ángel se vaya a ensuciar en tierra humana.

A veces se sonríe por la posdata y otras siente que es la peor línea jamás escrita. La más dolorosa, la que hace que se le encoja el pecho. Y es que es tan, tan Leeteuk. Tan típica de él, que escuece más su ausencia.

Por eso no sabe qué responderle. Nunca ha sido muy bueno con las palabras, es más de actuar sin pensar. Si estuviera con él, le abrazaría hasta fundirse en uno. Le besaría hasta dejarlo seco y luego, cuando ninguno de los dos tuviera ya aliento, le haría el amor toda la noche. Lenta y dulcemente, como le gusta.

Le quitaría despacio la camiseta y él le sonreiría tumbado en la cama, travieso y aliviado, y le recorrería el pecho con la lengua y los dientes, marcando territorio. Sin ninguna prisa, hasta que el mayor se quejara y demandara por atención ahí abajo. Pero no le haría caso y volvería a atacarle la boca, hasta que él mismo sintiera que _no puedo más, joder_ y Leeteuk le gimiera en el oído _hazlo de una puta vez_ con una ronquera nacida del pecado. Y entonces la ropa desaparecería como si la hubieran hechizado y entraría en el cuerpo del mayor con la familiaridad del que ya sabe el camino.

Sería sin compasión, sin pausas, pero dejando la necesidad y la urgencia para otro momento. Porque tendrían toda la noche, ¿sabes? Lo harían tanto y tantas veces, y tan poco disimulados, que por la mañana el resto de Super Junior les miraría incómodos y ellos se sentirían como con resaca, borrachos de felicidad.

Sí. Así lo animaría KangIn si estuviera con él. Pero no lo está y ahora las acciones no sirven de nada, por lo tanto, debe pensar en una respuesta.

~

Pasan los días.

Leeteuk los pasaría languideciendo en algún sofá comiendo porquerías de no ser porque es una estrella y debe comportarse como tal. O sea, divino las veinticuatro horas al día.  
Es cansado. Aburrido a veces. Ir de allá para acá, organizarlo todo, no poder descansar ni cuando debería. Ayudar al resto aún cuando él mismo se siente a punto de desfallecer. Es horrible, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Porque recompensa como nada en el mundo.

¿Has experimentado alguna vez el saber que tienes cientos, miles de personas que piensan en ti, que desean tu felicidad, que se saben tus canciones? ¿Has sentido la paz absoluta, la felicidad plena, al subir a un escenario y ver un montón de desconocidos admirándote (a ti y a tus compañeros) y _queriéndote_?

Y es por eso, por esa recompensa, que le tiene tanto miedo a dejarlo. A abandonarlo por dos años, setecientos treinta días, más de diecisiete mil horas. Es mucho tiempo. Mucho, y olvidar es tan sencillo... Ese es el motivo por el que le escribió a YoungWoon.

La verdad es que esperaba una respuesta inmediata, algo torpe y rudo (un «_no seas estúpido, nadie va a olvidarte. Tonto_»), pero reconfortante, como el propio YoungWoon.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasa y ya casi ni recuerda lo que le puso en esa carta. Y el miedo a haber sido olvidado es mayor que nunca, porque si apenas han pasado semanas desde que se fue y ya ni le contesta las cartas, ¿cómo va a esperar nada después de _años_?

De pronto, se forma un escándalo fuera de su habitación. Hay algún grito y muchas palabras que todas juntas no tienen ningún sentido. Los demás están emocionados por quién sabe qué juego absurdo (quizás es que Kyuhyun se compró un videojuego nuevo y quieren probarlo), y hacen un ruido que así no hay quien duerma.

Así que Leeteuk, que se encontraba tirado sin fuerzas en la cama, termina viéndose con el deber de levantarse y ver qué ocurre.

Cuando abre la puerta, se queda paralizado.

– Ya era hora de que salieras a recibirme, Bella Durmiente.

_No puede ser. _

No. Puede. Ser.

YoungWoon le sonríe enfundado en el traje militar, _tu corte de pelo es más horrible de lo que recordaba, KangIn_ y _gracias, Heechul, yo también te quiero_. Y los demás le hacen preguntas que él no se molesta en contestar, devuelve algún abrazo, pero le mira fijamente a él.

_Estoy soñando_.

Pero no, porque YoungWoon se deshace de los demás con la facilidad de siempre, empuja a Leeteuk dentro de la habitación otra vez y cierra la puerta, con una mirada que dice «_vamos a hablar, pero no digas nada_».

Bienvenido a casa, le gritan todos los muebles y KangIn no se ha sentido tan afortunado en toda su maldita vida. Ojalá todo esto durara más que una simple noche. Ojalá esta vez no fuera él _Cinderella_.

– ¿Qué has… qué has hecho? – le pregunta Leeteuk, susurrando, incrédulo por una parte y asustado por otra porque si ha cometido alguna locura, _qué va a hacer él_.

KangIn parece entenderlo, pues sonríe travieso. Se le acerca como una pantera, hasta que Leeteuk termina arrinconado entre la pared y su cuerpo.

– Pedí un permiso especial. – le murmura en el oído, y nota cómo el cuerpo del mayor se destensa.

Entonces, YoungWoon coloca una mano en su cadera y se le queda mirando, con los labios a milímetros, _milímetros_, de los suyos. Saborea el momento de poder respirar el mismo aire que Leeteuk, de sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo, de tenerle con los labios húmedos y la cara de expectación.

– _No seas estúpido, nadie va a olvidarte. Tonto_. – dice con resolución, y acto seguido, Park JungSoo tiene los labios de YoungWoon, que piensa cumplir su palabra de hacerle sudar toda la noche, contra los suyos.

Y efectivamente, a la mañana siguiente, el resto del grupo les mira de reojo, incómodos, y algunos como Sungmin o Ryeowook, con las mejillas encendidas tres o cuatro tonos por encima del sonrojo habitual. </size>


End file.
